


Fill me, love me, but don't harm me.

by Baria_Chan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Belly Kink, Body Worship, Force Feeding, M/M, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Kink, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baria_Chan/pseuds/Baria_Chan
Summary: Lance finds himself in a mysterious place, imprisoned by a mysterious person. Will he be able to escape and see his friends again? Or will he be destined to become Lotor's play thing?... destined to grow fatter and fatter...





	

Lance softly groaned, what happened? Where… Where was he exactly, that was the question. The blue paladin quietly took in his surroundings, dark, soft purple glow, and metal bars. OK sweet he was a prisoner of something… Lance swallowed with high nerves, he wasn’t sure how he ended up here but here he was. Tightly bound by the wrist and ankles whilst in a kneeling position. 

Footsteps approached, Lance tensed further as his guard went up and he prepared to come face to face with his captor. His sea blue eyes widened when he saw the prince himself come into view… Lotor, smirking in triumph stood above Lance and entered the cell with a strange looking device in hand. 

“Good morning paladin, I see you’ve awoken.” the galrian said, his voice was sylvete and manipulative. It sent shivers down Lance’s spine, ‘We’re going to have some fun with that fast mouth of yours.” his smirk broadened. 

Lance growled, ‘What are you going to do to me?! Why am i the only one here? Who else did you capture?!” He exclaimed, more concerned for his friends then himself. 

“That’s none of your concern boy.” He said lowly, coming closer to lance. “All that matters is we’re here alone, and i’m going to make you enjoy yourself.” Lotor smirked, kneeling to meet Lance’s oceanic eyes. 

Lance swallowed nervously, blush dusting his cheeks as he met Lotor’s deep yellow orbs. Before he could anything, a tube was roughly pushed passed his lips and latched onto his face. Lance made a noise of fear of the unknown, his eyes looking up at lotor in a panic, before he knew it a creamy liquid was being pumped inside of his body. Sliding down his throat like a thick soup he felt it enter his stomach, it packed inside there quickly. 

He moaned, looking down he saw the black fabric of his under armor pushing out little by little. His flat stomach gurgled and rounded out with each heavy gulb of the liquid, He grunted and groaned as he wished the flow would stop but it didn’t. Making his stomach more and more taunt, He flexed his fists when he started to feel slight arousal. 

His stomach was starting to resemble that of a pregnant person, he could feel warmth rush through him as he suddenly felt tingly all over, it was then that it came to his realization that the goop was making him gain in other places as well. He whined as his thighs expanded, filling with fat they pooled out of his armor and began to press into each other. He could feel mis chest press into his armor and ask for freedom as his stomach got bigger and bigger, fighting against his belt before it gave way. 

Lance gasped and spluttered the goop, some of it dribbling down his chin. Lotor smirked at the sight, he looks like the pig he is. Filthy humans… Lotor chuckled before kneeling behind the expanding paladin, his hands grabbed handfuls of the soft fat as he felt it press into his hands. Lotor chuckled lowly, his plan was being executed perfectly, soon the rest of the paladins will be like him. Fat and helpless, that’s when he would come in and steal voltron and allura. Lance kept struggling despite how useless it was, he could feel his face getting fatter as well as his arms. All of it begging for freedom within the confines of his armor. 

Lance let out a moan as he was groped again, his stomach pushed put more and filled his lap, Lance had spread his still touching thighs to make room for the swell of a stomach. He heard his armor readjust, he was glad that it fit all sizes but at the same time he wasn’t liking how big he was getting and so quickly too. He began to panic at the thought of not being able to walk properly, the thought of being ridiculed and made fun of by his teammates…

He squirmed and fought a bit more, he gulped one last time and he realized that was the last of it. The tube was removed and some of the rest spilt down his cheeks and some saliva was parted from it. Lance coughed and groaned before belching, everything felt hot and just big on his. He looked up at Lotor half heartedly, his eyes filled with mirth and a sense of drowsiness. 

“It seems to be effective.” He smirked, “Now we’ll wait to see your friends, they’ll love to see how juicy you’ve gotten.” 

Lance watched as Lotor left, he panted heavily as he listened to his footsteps get quiter. He felt irrecognizable… If he looked at himself in a mirror at that moment he knew that he wouldn’t be able to tell if it was really himself or not. Lance softly whined, “W-Why me…” he said weakily, hoping his friends would come. He fell to his soft side, silently wishing that his friends would come to his aid...


End file.
